Dilemme nocturne
by Christa77
Summary: Juste après épisode 18, saison 1. Ou quand Reid ne peut empêcher son esprit de vagabonder à propos d'une certaine Lila.
1. Le problème

- Il n'y a pas d'urgence à prendre une décision ce soir.

Le conseil de Derek Morgan fit autant d'effet qu'une goutte d'eau dans un désert. Dans un premier temps, Spencer avait été séduit par l'idée de mettre ses neurones en veille. Il avait rangé le magazine dans un tiroir de son bureau, et était rentré chez lui. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une fille. Qui l'avait embrassé. Dans une piscine. Au milieu des coyotes… Et avec la menace d'un tueur en série obsédé par elle. Une victime. Et il était agent fédéral. Et… Et Spencer était fatigué de toutes ces émotions.

Il commanda des nouilles sautées au poulet, avec des couverts en plastique, au chinois en bas de son immeuble. Il les mastiqua machinalement dans son canapé en énumérant le nombre de mots chinois composé à partir du caractère « mian » signifiant «farine, nouilles ». Encore une douche, et Spencer glissa sous sa couette avec l'intention de dormir. Mais confronté au silence et au calme de la nuit, Spencer lut ces 4 mots s'inscrivant en lettres de feu au plafond : « Décortiquer » « Analyser » « Structurer » « Comprendre ». La déformation académique reprenait le dessus. Et même avec une pensée supérieure, le Dr. Spencer Reid était dans l'incompétence totale de lâcher prise. Malgré sa remarquable intelligence et ses incroyables facultés, Reid se montrait incapable de prendre du recul sur les choses en général, sur sa vie en particulier. Toutes ses réflexions étaient menées dans la précipitation, sa pensée se comportait comme un sprinteur continuellement en compétition avec la solution. Il se trompait rarement. A dire vrai, il ne se trompait jamais. Sa pensée avait été touchée par la grâce d'un don inestimable : l'intuition. Pertinente et instinctive, elle comprenait les indices et élucidait les mystères avec une constante justesse. Sa pensée.

Mais Spencer lui-même semblait être totalement dépourvu de cette « intuition » quand il se mettait à réfléchir sur lui-même. Malheureusement pour lui, le caractère humain ne rentrait dans aucun système. Son comportement ne reposait sur aucune statistique. Par son métier, il vivait dans l'illusion ou l'espoir que le potentiel humain était une matière quantifiable et mesurable. Mais il était quotidiennement confronté à des cas extrêmes, des individus limites. Rien de comparable au brouillard que constitue l'humanité. Mais Spencer, pour se protéger, avait jugé préférable de se considérer comme différent. À part.

Erreur.

Pour cette raison, il lui était vital de régler cette question, et de prendre une décision ce soir. Enfin cette nuit. Au petit matin au plus tard. La contacter ou ne pas la contacter ?

_To be continued... _


	2. La liste

Dans la mesure où les différentes options se mélangeait dans sa tête, la méthode la plus efficace et la plus rassurante pour cet esprit cartésien était de classer les différents éléments du problème en deux colonnes, pour et contre. Emporté par le vain espoir de faire taire les trop nombreuses voix qui lui criaient des positions contradictoires, Reid se releva et sortit un grand bloc de papier de son armoire, et le posa sur un chevalet. Armé d'un feutre épais, il traça un grand trait vertical. Commençons par les points positifs.

1) Elle est jolie.

Comme a dit Morgan, c'est une jeune et belle actrice. Son visage est régulier. Elle est blonde (bien que discriminatoire, ce critère reste prépondérant dans la définition de la beauté. Le mois dernier, un sondage a encore révélé que 71, 3% des hommes sont plus attirés par les blondes que les brunes). Ses mensurations sont standard. Elle est donc objectivement belle. Il est normal qu'elle me plaise.

2) Je lui plais.

Elle me l'a dit dans la piscine : « Tu me plais beaucoup. » Et elle m'a embrassée. Et puis, c'est elle qui a émis l'idée de se revoir, si elle passe à Washington. Ou si je passe à Las Vegas. Son statut d'actrice à succès, harcelée par les journalistes, l'empêche d'agir comme elle le souhaiterait. Peut-être qu'elle me tendait une perche. Et que je devrais la saisir.

3) Attirance mutuelle

Corollaire des deux premiers points. (+)x(+)= toujours (+). Elle m'a plu dès le premier instant. Le baiser était agréable. Bon présage. Bonne entente. Sur la même longueur d'onde. Il est possible que son attirance ne provienne que de l'excitation de la situation (piscine, policiers postés devant la maison, détraqué la traquant, volonté de détourner un agent fédéral de sa mission), ce qui ferait d'elle une tordue. Mais laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute. Bref.

1) L'éloignement

Un premier point négatif. Comme a dit Morgan, « l'amour c'est compliqué même quand on habite à côté ». Mais alors c'est encore plus compliqué si elle vit à Las Vegas et moi à Quantico. Ai-je vraiment envie de chambouler mes habitudes avec des avions, le décalage horaire, des allers-retours ? J'ai déjà un métier compliqué, quotidiennement en prise des situations à risques. Pourtant j'ai réussi à instaurer un semblant d'organisation et de routine dans ma vie, ce qui me rassure. Ai-je assez de courage pour prendre le risque de tout chambouler ? Une relation à distance, c'est quand le quotidien devient un passage obligé entre deux parenthèses de bonheur avec l'autre. Peu à peu, ce quotidien est gangréné par des sentiments misérables, tels que le doute et la jalousie. Que fait-elle ? Qui voit-elle ? Pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ce week-end ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ces questions.

2) Son métier

Et puis… c'est une actrice. Elle est entourée de sollicitations, soumise à toutes les tentations. Le métier d'actrice, c'est avant tout un art de la séduction. Séduire les metteurs en scène, les producteurs, le public… Plaire à tout prix. Et si me plaire à moi ne lui suffisait plus ? Car finalement, être actrice, c'est aussi savoir mentir. Non, mentir est un peu fort. Tromper. Feindre. Créer l'illusion. Tout le contraire de moi. Je m'efforce de rendre le monde plus intelligible. Pfff… ça ne peut pas marcher. Nous n'avons rien en commun.

4) Je suis son héros

Mais je suis son héros. Morgan l'a dit : « Tu lui as sauvé la vie. C'est ce qu'on appelle être un héros. » Elle m'est reconnaissante. Elle me prend pour le mec qui assure, qui pourra la protéger. Elle m'a mis sur un piédestal, et m'idéalise. Et même si Morgan me dit que c'est idiot, je maintiens qu'elle fait un transfert. Mais si on prend le bon côté des choses, ce n'est pas si important, puisque ça joue en ma faveur. Le problème de cet argument, c'est moi. Je crois, je l'ai dit, que la balle est dans mon camp, si j'ai bien interprété son discours. Mais l'ai-je vraiment bien interprété ? Suis-je assez confiant pour prendre l'initiative de la revoir ? Je suis timide avec les filles. Depuis toujours. Même si elle accepte de me revoir, j'ai peur de me retrouver face à elle, de n'avoir plus rien à lui dire. Qu'elle se rende compte que je suis un vrai cas social en matière amoureuse. Un cas asocial en fait. Qui pose trop de questions. Mais qui n'arrive jamais à répondre à celles qu'on lui pose. Qui n'arrive pas à exprimer un sentiment. Mais qui a constamment besoin d'être rassuré sur ceux de l'autre. Un vrai cas désespéré, selon ma dernière histoire. Heu… Je crois qu'on touche un point négatif.

3) Les circonstances de notre rencontre

Il y a comme un décalage, dans notre rencontre. Les choses ne se passent pas comme ça de manière habituelle. Elle est la victime d'une affaire sur laquelle le bureau a enquêté. Déontologiquement, je ne peux pas sortir avec elle. Ça serait mal. Là non plus, Morgan n'est pas d'accord avec moi. Il pense que ça ne fait de mal à personne. Je n'ai pas envie de le croire. C'est gênant, tout de même. C'est peut-être ce qui m'attire. Mais, au-delà de ça, c'est que les circonstances sont exceptionnelles. Elle avait un tueur en série à ses trousses, je devais veiller sur elle. Nous étions les deux à cran. Notre désir est une réaction physique à la peur. Un moyen pour le corps de se rassurer. Mais quel couple ferions-nous en situation normale ? C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas la sensation que ce soit vraiment arrivé. M'aurait-elle seulement remarqué, si elle m'avait vu dans un bar ? Certainement pas. Je ne vais jamais dans les bars.

4) L'avenir

La situation est compliquée. Nous avons, finalement, peu de choses en commun. À part ce baiser. C'est le seul lien qui nous unit. Peut-on baser une relation sur un baiser ? Si je la recontacte, et même si nous décidons de nous mettre ensemble… N'y a-t-il pas un énorme pourcentage de chance que notre désir s'en aille ? Qu'un jour je ne sois plus son héros ? Qu'un jour son prénom ne m'évoque plus la dentelle gracieuse d'un pétale de lilas, mais seulement la guimauve d'une couleur rose ? Voilà la question centrale, mais elle n'a pas de réponse. Je déteste l'incertitude, elle m'indispose. Elle m'effraie, pour être honnête. Je n'ai aucune garantie que mes sentiments seront éternels, si je la revois. Par contre, je sais que même, si dans un premier temps, l'absence crée un sentiment de manque douloureux, le temps estompe le désir, favorise l'oubli et l'indifférence. Ne pas la contacter reste la solution la plus sage. Enfin… je l'espère. Ah ! je voudrai essayer de savoir si ce que je ressens va durer ou s'en aller.


	3. Le doute

L'incertitude. Voilà bien quelque chose qui terrifiait Spencer Ried au plus haut point. Il fuyait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ou envisager par sa seule réflexion. Une bipolaire nymhomane meurtrière ou un cannibale d'enfants étaient de petits plaisantains par rapport au monstre qui se cachait derrière le doute. Pour lui, même les sentiments devaient pouvoir se mesurer, se calculer, se prévoir. Mais qu'est une histoire d'amour, sinon un pari avec l'avenir ? Parier avec un adversaire aussi instable, même le docteur Ried ne s'y risquait pas. Aucune de ses stratégies ne lui était utile, car le destin peut remettre ses cartes en jeu à tout instant. Rien ne valait une bonne partie d'échec. Calcul et stratégie. Quand bien même ce jeu n'avait jamais été tendre ou réchauffé un lit.

Mais Ried ne pensait pas à tout cela. Debout devant son tableau, habillé d'un pyjama de coton bleu, il scrutait sa liste. Et espérait secrètement voir soudain émerger une solution, une équation qu'il pourrait résoudre à l'aide d'un théorème. Retrouver une logique. Mais plus ses yeux plissaient sur cette liste, plus il se rendait compte de son absence de fondement. Toutes ces excuses pour la voir ou ne pas la voir ne tenaient pas la route. La solution parfaite n'existait pas. Son dilemme ne se résoudrait que par un choix. Une alternative. La rappeler. Ne pas la rappeler. Tout un coup, la tension qui s'est emparé de l'esprit de Ried disparut : faire un choix, il connaissait. Il avait déjà hésité entre couvrir les arrières de son équipe ou courir au devant du danger. C'était, toute proportion gardée, la même chose. Orienter son esprit vers un choix, ou l'autre. Réalisant cette situation, le jeune docteur se sentit soulagé.

Libéré même. Avec une délectation nouvelle, il prit une grande inspiration qui fit doubler de volume ses poumons et déchira la grande feuille posée sur le chevalet. Enfin, il la plia et le découpa en 2, en 4, en 8 et en 16 et la jeta dans le carton de recyclage du papier. Pendant quelques minutes, il se concentra sur l'ébullition de son eau chaude destinée à remplir sa tasse de tisane. Prenant place au bord d'un fauteuil, la tasse fumante dans ses paumes, il reprit sa réflexion.

S'il n'existait pas de choix plus pertinent que l'autre, Spencer pouvait se permettre de ne pas l'appeler. Car c'était précisément pour cette option que son cerveau avait un faible. Ou sa lâcheté. Son hésitation n'était pas seulement dûe à sa peur panique de se retrouver à l'autre bout du fil d'une parfaite inconnue ou peu s'en faut. Il avait fini par s'habituer à bafouiller, ne pas trouver les mots, paraître idiot. Ce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter, c'est que prendre la décision de l'appeler pouvait peut-être – ce n'était même pas sûr ! – changer sa vie.

Admettre que sa vie personnelle n'avançait plus sur des terrains balisés. Laisser quelqu'un envahir son univers. Changer sa vision des choses. Dans quel sens tout cela pouvait-il aller ? Et si, au final, cela ne servirait à rien ? Si elle n'était pas la bonne ? S'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur ?

Tout ces « si » le paralysait. Le doute avait eu raison de lui. Il savait qu'il ne l'appelerait pas. C'était, à tous égards, la décision la plus sage et la moins dangereuse. L'oublier. Oublier ses lèvres. Cette nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu. Enfin, la nuit était encore longue.


End file.
